Kenpachi and Yachiru in 50 Sentences
by Das Nebel
Summary: Couple of sentences are from the others in the 11th Division,some are Kenpachi and Yachiru by themselves, but the rest are mainly Kenpachi and Yachiru together, as one is rarely without the other. Rated for some swearing.


This is my first Bleach fic, so I hope I've managed to keep the characters the same and not entirely OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

I had a little trouble coming up with some theme ideas (I was half asleep at the time I started writing it)so I looked at some in the 1sentence lj community, but it is not part of the community.

Also, I can't seem to get the numbers to stay, but I don't think they're really needed.

**

* * *

**

**50 Sentences (Kenpachi + Yachiru)**

**Cookies**

If there was anything Yachiru loved more than candy, it was cookies, but she loved her Ken-chan a little more.

**Death **

Inseparable though they were Kenpachi knew one day they would have to part, because death was such an unpredictable thing.

**Blood**

It may have been her favorite colour, but seeing him laying there in a pool of blood, she found herself liking it a little less.

**Flowers **

She could still clearly remember the day Ken-chan gave her flowers; it was her birthday and he had felt she should get something nice, even though he said they 'were killing his nose with their smell', she knew he went through a lot of trouble to get them.

**Hair **

"Ne, Yumichika, who the fuck puts bells in their hair?"

**Chocolate**

Even though he hated the sweet tasting concoction, he never could say no when she offered him a piece of her chocolate bar.

**Inebriation**

Drinking with Kyouraku was always an experience; watching the drunk man stumble and fall flat on his face as he attempted to get his hat back from the giggling child never ceased to amuse him.

**Loyalty**

"I'll never leave Ken-chan…he gave me a name, so the least I can do is stay by his side!"

**Despair**

Staring at the small tombstone, he finally began to feel the emptiness consume his shattered soul; his pink-haired fukutaicho was gone.

**Time**

"We can stay here as long as we want; we got all the time in the world."

**Sakura Trees **

Although he would never admit it, he rather enjoyed the peace and quiet he felt sitting under the Sakura trees.

**Lies**

"Ken-chan never lies… he would never lie to me…"

**Truth**

Yachiru never had to worry about getting the truth out Kenpachi, he always told her in the end.

**Temptation**

Kenpachi felt the childish temptation to take a marker and draw on the sleeping Kuchiki noble's face growing with each passing moment; and that's exactly what he did, he'd blame it Yachiru later.

**Monsters**

Even though she was old enough to sleep in her own bed, she still needed Ken-chan to scare away the monsters.

**Needles**

No matter how many times she's been to the 4th Division, Yachiru did not like getting needles – and continually made that point by trashing the examination room every time she saw one.

**Greed **

He wasn't a greedy person, but whenever she was near, he felt he could be just a little bit greedy, because there was just something about her smiles that made him want them all for himself.

**Firefly **

Watching the fireflies dance in the sky, Kenpachi felt a little more at peace.

**Boys**

Yachiru knew she would never be able to go on a proper date; Ken-chan kept chasing away all the boys.

**Guilt**

He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she got hurt.

**Dream**

Curled up next to him on his futon, giggling madly in her sleep, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was dreaming about.

**Music**

" B YACHIRU TURN THAT SHIT DOWN, IT'S MAKIN' MY EARS BLEED /b , damn kids and their 'Justin Timberlake'," Kenpachi made a mental note to kill whoever the fuck that was.

**Strength**

If anything, Kenpachi Zaraki was strength personified in the eyes of the 11th Division, especially to Yachiru.

**Falling **

Falling was never good, especially since it hurts once you stop and no one is there to catch you.

**Sickness**

Groaning, Kenpachi rolled on to his side, hoping to feign sleep in order to avoid the 4th Division mother hen, Unohana.

**Hope**

The glimmer of hope in her eyes when she begs him for candy, never fails to suck him in.

**Laughter **

He'd never admit to this either, but he loved to hear her laugh.

**Goodbyes**

Goodbyes, she decided, were always the hardest, especially when saying it to a dying old friend.

**Snow**

Kenpachi _hated _snow, mostly because Yachiru kept putting snow down the back of his shihakusho.

**Leaves**

Leaves, she mused, are persistent things; they die in the winter but keep coming back in the spring, only to die and come back again.

**Storm**

Kenpachi couldn't but laugh as she cowered under his Captain's haori, she never did like storms.

**Heartbeat**

Whenever she had trouble sleeping, even as a baby, she would lay her head on his chest, and let the beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

**Bells**

Why he even bothered putting bells in his hair always confused Yachiru, because he looked just fine with or without them.

**Dark**

Being alone and in the dark was the worst possible thing for a young child; that was why he couldn't just leave her there in the blood and darkness.

**Poison **

Kenpachi learned the hard way not to provoke a Hollow that looked like a snake; its poison was just as deadly as a real one.

**Light**

Before she showed up, his life was meaningless, and then she came along and brought light into his world.

**Heartache **

The one thing Kenpachi couldn't stand was seeing her so heartbroken, over a boy no less; he swore he would kill the bastard for ever hurting his little girl.

**Winter **

Kenpachi liked winter because it meant Yachiru would be outside most of the time; the only downside was when she decided to pelt him with snowballs as he would leave the building.

**Pink**

All the death-filled glaring in the world would never stop the laughter, as he walked into his Division with bright pink bells, and a giggling Yachiru trailing behind him.

**Sarcasm**

"Oh yes Taicho, I just love it when you beat me into a bloody, pulpy mess, all the girls like a man with a disfigured face!"

**Victory**

Staring at Kurosaki's lifeless body, he knew he had won, the boy fought well, but then why did his victory feel so empty?

**Defeat**

Defeat was something foreign to him; he was so used to winning, but that Ichigo kid was more powerful than he looked, which was why Kenpachi needed to get stronger in order to beat him.

**Summer **

Kenpachi liked summer for only one thing; it gave him a reason to take Yachiru out for ice cream, a treat he particularly fond of, and if you tell anyone, he'll kill you, or at the very least beat you to a bloody pulp.

**Promises **

"Promises are easy enough to make, it's keeping them that's so damn impossible."

**Question **

Never in all his years, did Ikkaku blush so strongly when his fukutaicho asked him that one dreadful question an adult never wanted to hear from a kid; "Hey Panchinko-head, where do babies some from?"

**Comfort**

(1)When it came to comforting a crying child, Kenpachi was about as expert as a monkey with a pipe wrench doing brain surgery.

**Rain **

Yachiru loved the rain, it was pretty to look at as it fell from the sky, but what she loved most was the mud it made, hence why everyone stayed indoors when she went out to play.

**Sex **

Staring innocently at the bald man, Yachiru wondered if she somehow broke him when she asked how babies were made; he was blushing and stuttering like a mad-man as he explained something called 'sex'

**Fear**

Despite all her bravery, Yachiru was still afraid of being left alone.

**Smile**

Despite the fact that he was a strong, intimidating man, people couldn't help but smile when the saw the little pink-haired baby peeking over his shoulder.

* * *

AN: #46, got that idea from Sin City, it just really seemed to fit, just changed it around a bit 


End file.
